


Dirty Laundry

by astraplain



Series: Dirty Laundry [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt makes a last minute costume change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

“You have a key,” Kurt reminded Adam as he opened the door. Adam gave him the same bright smile he always did when they played out this routine.

“I like having a handsome man open the door for me.” He leaned in for a kiss but stopped when he realized that Kurt wasn’t holding a laundry basket, he was wearing it. “Kurt?”

“I know, but the party starts in less than two hours and Satan spilled coffee all over my Captain Countertenor costume and hid it in the hamper.” He shrugged, his smile more of a grimace. “This was the best I could do on short notice.”

“You’re going as…” Adam trailed off, taking in the whole effect of Kurt’s costume, from the tips of his spiked hair past the too-small tank top and tiny shorts partly covered by the plastic laundry basket, down those long, bare legs. Of course, Adam realized, “Dirty laundry?”

“Very dirty,” Kurt growled. Adam shivered.

“You’re a villain, then?” Adam had to ask. The costume was certainly a danger to his self-control.

“Not just any villain,” Kurt assured him, voice pitched low and dark. “The Amazing Appleman’s arch-nemesis.”

“Inspired by your last visit to my apartment, were you?” Adam laughed, remembering Kurt’s expression when he’d seen the piles of dirty clothes that had accumulated while Adam worked overtime on his senior project.

“You’re very inspirational,” Kurt purred, leaning in for a kiss that wasn’t at all sweet. When they broke apart Kurt took Adam's hand, eyes full of promise. “Help me put on the body glitter?”

They were an hour late to the party.

::end::


End file.
